littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from Studio Cygnus' romance superhero series Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger by LittleLulu under the section of Gonzo. All characters are created by Megululu-chan, and belongs to rightful owner of anime/games. Absolutely I do not own anime and video game. The Team RyuseiRangers are six handsome men forming an idol unit called "Meteorstars" to perform their song and are popular with girls and women. In Amanogawa City where the people's dream comes true, and in Nagareboshi Academy for arts and entertainment, people who can inspire passion with their world-type hobbies arts are called Künstler, and are employed in show business. The protagonist Tsubaki Hiragi transfers into the Nagareboshi Academy to become songwriter, lyricist and producer for her favorite idol unit. Tsubaki is placed on the planning committee for the school's annual Nagareboshi Stardom Festa cultural festival. She spends her romantic school life with the RyuseiRangers who aim to become entertainers in the future and alongside Tsubaki, to be the school's Künstler King and Queen, only chosen once a year. Each of RyuseiRanger preferred their brands, having theme colors and using the greater powers of the 88 modern constellations to fight DeviPunk army. When the Fukisokusha monster defeating, the Saint Cards will arrives and rested at the brands the RyuseiRangers preferred it. Protagonist ; / :Voiced by - Karen Miyama (JPN), Marissa Lenti (ENG) Tsubaki is the main protagonist of the series. A 17-year-old second year student who just moved to Amanogawa City and transfer to Nagareboshi Academy to be like her parents, Ryotarou and Sumire Hiragi. She is friendly, kind-hearted girl who takes a deep care of everyone and is an amateur in lyrics and songwriting, but it makes so hard. Tsubaki's alter ego is Ryusei Muse, her theme color is French rose pink and she is known as the Goddess of Love and Harmony. Her top designer is Eros, as well as she serves as the muse of her own brand, Princess Ribbon. RyuseiRangers Team ; / :Voiced by - Masatomo Nakazawa, Sumire Morohoshi (child) (JPN), Robbie Daymond, Kayli Mills (child) (ENG) Daisuke is a purposeful, stoic J-pop singer who is also a second year student. He also known as the "Flame Emperor" due to being member of the top male idol unit, Meteorstars with his masterful singing skills. He acts very elegant and cool-headed, but at his disposal unfamiliar, he carries a compassionate heart. He is under pressure from his parents and his two older brothers to live up to the business family name, Akashiro Konzern. He is childhood friends with Izumi and Nagisa, but at Nagareboshi Academy, he and Ray are rivals for the top spotlight. Daisuke's alter ego is Ryusei Red, his theme color is imperial red and he is known as the Soldier of Gallant and Passion. His top designer is Inferno, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Sichuan Charming. ; / :Voiced by - RAIKI, Azusa Tadokoro (child) (JPN), Lucien Dodge, Apphia Yu (child) (ENG) Izumi is a timid, but handsome and kind-hearted ballet dancer with his smooth motion. He is the second year student who has IQ more than 300 intelligence. With his dancing as weapon, Izumi has good reflexes and is good at taking action, but too shy when he is around with girls in ballet lesson. He is childhood friends with Daisuke and Nagisa, but he and Jun are rivals for the top spotlight at Nagareboshi Academy. Izumi's alter ego is Ryusei Blue, his theme color is Bleu de France and he is known as the Soldier of Calm and Wisdom. His top designer is Ocean, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Serendipity Sailor. ; / :Voiced by - Shouta Aoi, Shino Shimoji (child) (JPN), Zach Aguilar, Morgan Berry (child) (ENG) Nagisa is an up-and-coming mangaka with sympathetic demeanor. A carefree and sweet first year student, while being a sensitive to other's words, he's actually a quiet strong boy with smile once he's opened his mind to someone. He is known as the "Manga Prince" for his manga drawings, especially for shoujo manga. Although he is still a student, his manga drawings are highly regarded. His late father was a famous mangaka who's passed away when Nagisa was six from earthquake. He is cousin of Nagato who's also mangaka and has a pet squirrel named Ikki. Nagisa's alter ego is Ryusei Yellow, his theme color is maximum yellow and he is known as the Soldier of Smile and Vigor. His top designer is Thunder, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Glitter de Peace. ; / "Ray Harukawa" / :Voiced by - Yuuki Ono (JPN), Ayaka Ohashi (child) (JPN), Cris George, Dani Chambers (child) (ENG) Ray is an attractive and sexy actor who loves to flirt the girls. He is a third year student with an independent personality and puts everyone around him in a good manner. He is always making everyone laugh by telling them about the jokes, but he hides his distressed feelings. He hardly ever takes things seriously and has acting abilities that captivate anyone that watches theater drama or superheroes movie. He is addicted to horror movies and has a younger twin brother who's also an actor. Ray's alter ego is Ryusei Violet, his theme color is wisteria and he is known as the Soldier of Beauty and Charm. His top designer is Fauna, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Spice Galaxy. ; / :Voiced by - Junpei Ozawa, Tomoyo Kurosawa (child) (JPN), Jalen K. Cassell, Jessica Boone (child) (ENG) Chris an optimistic artisan who makes everyone around happy. He is the first year student with a friendly, cheerful and courageous personality, he's the popular with all students and can't leave them alone. Despite his small size item, his handicraft skills allow him to make giant sculptures with a huge chainsaw and chisel in his incredible immensity body. He may look huge, but he is a friendly person who can't leave those in need alone. It is shown that his caring side came out because of him always looking after his younger siblings. As an athlete, he loves basketball and is a member of Amanogawa Etoile team. His hobby is cooking. He respects and looks up to his grandfather, a professional sculptor. He was born to the Japanese father, the interpreter and owner of Morning Star Cafe, and African-American mother, a housewife and the cook, and is an oldest of the five younger siblings. He is Nagisa's classmate and are faced together on a top spotlight. Chris's alter ego is Ryusei Black, his theme color is eerie black and he is known as the Soldier of Power and Courage. His top designer is Time, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Octagon Onyx. ; / :Voiced by - Ryouta Takeuchi, Ayaka Ohashi (child) (JPN), Chris Guerrero, Terri Doty (child) (ENG) Jun is an aloof tea ceremony host who goes his own way. He is a third year student who slouches, rarely talks, and is a member of archery team club. With his mature demeanor, he is an awe-inspiring yet honest, but once he becomes interested in something, he will become completely absorbed in it. His father is an owner of the wagashi shop, Amashizuku Sweets Shop, while his two siblings are flower arrangers and also archers. He is cousin of Minori, an inspiring theater actress, and childhood friends with Ray. Jun's alter ego is Ryusei Green, his theme color is pine green and he is known as the Soldier of Honest and Mature. His top designer is Fleur, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Le Fleuriste. RyuseiLunarious Team ; / :Voiced by - Yuichiro Umehara (JPN), Christian La Monte (ENG) Kinjo is the friendly and serious trumpeter and leader of the RyuseiLunarious, and is amazing in singing and musical instruments. His seemingly cold exterior belies his fiery passion; he tells the Nine Muses that, like them and like Tsubaki and his younger brother, he will put his life on the line to protect those that he cares about. He and Ginta lost their mother from heart attack when they were youngers. Their father is an American musical instruments store owner while their late mother was a Japanese photograpther. Kinjo's alter ego is Ryusei Sol, his theme color is gold and he is known as the Soldier of Serious and Gentle. His top designer is Soare, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Solaris Sangria. ; / :Voiced by - Yoshiteru Karahashi (JPN), Christopher Llewyn Ramirez (ENG) Ginta is the calm and kind photographer and Kinjo's younger brother. A boy with a bit of a princely behavior and extreme fondness for cute and small things. He idolizes and is severely dependent upon his brother, who he always addresses as "Ani" ("older brother"). He has a tendency to try to "improve" those he sees as lesser than Tsubaki is, which Kinto refers to as his "bad habit.". Though he initially had little liking for Tsubaki, Ginta eventually becomes good friends with her. He and Kinjo lost their mother from heart attack when they were youngers. Ginta's alter ego is Ryusei Luna, his theme color is silver and he is known as the Soldier of Calm and Kindness. His top designer is Fengari, as well as he serves as the muse of his own brand, Eastern Lunar. Allies ; :Voiced by - Yasunori Masutani (JPN), Kent Williams (ENG) The benevolent, big-hearted king of the Odyssey Planet, husband of Penelope and father of Telemachus and Eurycleia. He and his wife hosts the anniversary of the to pray for the peace of all universe, but the Muse sisters forced to sacrifice their lives and turns 88 modern constellations into the Saint Cards to protect them from his enemy, Trivia. He asks the RyuseiRangers, as well as his children to go to the Earth in search of female warrior who can become Ryusei Muse to collect the Saint Cards in order master the greater power. ; :Voiced by - Asako Dodo (JPN), Wendee Lee (ENG) The wise, confident queen of Odyssey Planet, wife of Odysseus and mother of Telemachus and Eurycleia. ; :Voiced by - Fuyuka Oura (JPN), Colleen Clinkenbeard (ENG) The reliable, insightful prince of Odyssey Planet, son of Odysseus and Penelope and brother of Eurycleia. He is a neat, energetic and sometimes nags the RyuseiRangers in his efforts to lead them to being true power of the Gladiators and is deeply affectionate, especially towards his sister. Telemachus serves as Tsubaki's partner and advisor. ; :Voiced by - Himika Akaneya (JPN), Jill Harris (ENG) The elegant, yet lovely princess of Odyssey Planet, daughter of Odysseus and Penelope and younger sister of Telemachus. She is carefree, sweet, and the most happy-go-lucky trying out different hairstyles and fashions. Eurycleia serves as the RyuseiRanger's partner. ; :Voiced by - Kenji Roa (JPN), Alan Lee (ENG) The sweet and gentle head maid of Odyssey Planet, maid for Odysseus and Penelope and Telemachus and Eurycleia's caretaker. She responsible for creating voice of peace in the world and the Nine Muses, who sealed in the magical Epic Holy Tablet. ; :The nine sisters from Odyssey Planet who're sacrifices their lives to seal the enemy goddess Trivia. Those sisters are currently rested within the Epic Holy Tablet, and one of them, Tsubaki Hiragi, is a reincarnation of the Muse, Calliope. They are based on the inspirational goddesses of literature, science, and the arts in Greek mythology. In current English usage, "muse" can refer in general to a person who inspires an artist, musician, or writer. * was the muse of epic poetry. However, she has been reincarnation in her human form under the civilian identity: Tsubaki Hiragi. * was the muse of music. * was the muse of dance. * was the muse of astronomy. * was the muse of tragedy. * was the muse of comedy. * was the muse of history. * was the muse of sacred poetry. * was the muse of love poetry. Guest Characters *Hugtto! Pretty Cure *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Vs. Kisetsu Sentai Patranger Death Metal Corps DeviPunk are an evil alien forces and the main antagonists of the series. Their ultimate goal is stealing the Epic Holy Tablet and plotting to turn it into a Harmony of Grief to spread grief and sadness across the Earth and universe in order to resurrecting the evil goddess, Trivia. Leaders ; :Voiced by - Yuu Mizushima (JPN), Chris Ayres (ENG) The main antagonist of the series, Niewial is a cruel and nightmarish lord of the Death Metal Corps DeviPunk company. He attempts to make the "Harmony of the Stars" into a "Harmony of Grief" to make all worlds tragic and reflect his metal musical taste in order to resurrecting the queen of the underworld Trivia. His music genre is horror punk with musical elements is death growl. ; :Voiced by - Satoshi Mikami "Old" / Jun'ichi Suwabe "Young" (JPN), Stephen E. Moellering "Old" / David Wald "Young" (ENG) The primary antagonist of the series and Lord Niewial's advisor. Scarve is a middle-aged leader of the Death Metal Corps DeviPunk company who's eagerly want to use Epic Holy Tablet to turn everyone's dreams into despairs. As a leader of Deathtroyer Trio, he often usally throwing his tempers at his followers every time they failed. After defeating Bloodmare X, Grind uses the gauges that Doom and Glam collected to rejuvenates him in the handsome look and resume him leadership. After upgraded into Harmony of Sorrow using Daisuke's despair, he managed to takes over Amanogawa City. But with the RyuseiRangers defeated him, he revealed his true form as Trivia's bottom half and transforms into the demonic monster before he finally destroyed for good by RyuseiDaikyuOh. After his death, Grind fuses his bottom half on Trivia, freeing her from milky way. His music genre is power metal with musical elements is power chord. ; :Voiced by - Mitsuko Horie "female form" / Shinnosuke Tokudome "human male form" (JAP), Jessica Gee-George "female form" / Chris Niosi "human male form" (ENG) The powerful queen of the underworld and the true antagonist of the series, created from the ghosts of humanity. She once the entity-figure of the DeviPunk who attempt to destroy the Odyssey Planet and entire universe to turns every dreams and future into grief and despair. Though Nine Muses sacrifices themselves to sealed Trivia away inside a milky way, General Nu has been trying to break her free by playing the Harmony of Grief to draw energy from those who fall into despair listening to it. After she breaks free from the milky way upon fused with Scarve's bottom half, she assumes a male human-form that named , and used this form to sneaking into the NagareFesta Committee House and steal the Argonavis Saint Cards. Generals ; :Voiced by - Daisuke Hirose (JPN), Mark Whitten (ENG) The army general and DeviPunk's second-in-command. Gothic was a merciless and cold-blooded drag queen who used Nightmare Gem to power up the commanders, allowing them to summon more powerful Fukisokusha, and often regarded the RyuseiRangers as "fake princes". He eventually revealed to be a crossdressing male with demonic look, which Niewial created him to spreads Harmony of Grief all over the world in order to free Trivia. Gothic uses all negative energy of the Harmony of Grief to transform into the RyuseiRanger copycat . However, thanks to both the RyuseiRangers' powers and Tsubaki's aura, he is defeated and returned to normal. He transforms into this time demonic giant form, but he ends up seemingly killed when he makes a final attempt to destroy RyuseiOh. But unfortunately, he survives RyuseiRangers' final attack, bringing him back to DeviPunk base his and rebuilt with cybernetic prosthetics. A week later, Gothic and HellCore army travel to Earth in order to exact revenge on the RyuseiRangers, but they are confronted by Amatsuki Brothers, Kinjo and Ginta of the RyuseiLunarious. After a brief battle, Gothic is destroyed by the RyuseiLunarious and blasted into oblivion. Though he is finally gone, his cells are used as a catalyst for the new army leader, General Nu. His music genre is Gothic metal with musical elements is Gallop. ; :Voiced by - Atsushi Kisaichi (JPN), Eric Johnson (ENG) The most powerful general of DeviPunk and the faithful guard of Lord Niewial. He is the ultimate warrior to be brainwashed by Grind, member of Deathtroyer Trio, to get revenge on Daisuke Akashrio, who believed that his brother Masaru defeats Niewial's army since years ago as former RyuseiRed. Formerly was a cyborg serves King Odysseus and Queen Penelope by real name and used to be commander of Odyssey army before he was captured by DeviPunk and brainwash him using the aura cells of several characters, included Tsubaki, Daisuke, Gothic and Grind. As result, his cyborg form was changed into human form and become the faithful guard for Niewial. Nu is able to perform techniques such as the Hiryu Mokouken, which he gains from the auras of RyuseiRed. His music genre is Nu metal with musical elements is Sherd guitar. Commanders Deathtroyer Trio ; :Voiced by - Takuya Satou (JPN), Micah Solusod (ENG) The guitarist and vocalist of "Deathtroyer Trio" metal band who sings in a loud, high-pitched scream like a girl, but he also has a trademark goofy holler-like shriek whenever get punched up into the sky. He is the eldest one and constantly argues about having bragging rights as a band leader. After failing one time too many, Grind is steps down as the Deathtroyer Trio's leader after given a final chance by Scarve to eliminate the RyuseiRangers as he takes them and Shijima-sensei to his Hill of Despair dimension where he assumes a giant, monstrous bat-like form to overwhelm Tsubaki and the boys to the brink of despair. But with Shijima giving the RyuseiRangers hope, they defeat Grind with RyuseiOh. Though he is gone, his cells are used as a catalyst for the new army leader, General Nu. But it turned out Grind survived as a bat yet only made his return to gather the fear energy from the defeated Doom and Glam, using it to completely rejuvenate Scarve into younger self and create a new headquarter for their group. His music genre is Grindcore with musical elements is Screaming. His music genre is Grindcore with musical elements is Screaming. ; :Voiced by - Yasuhiro Mamiya (JPN), D. C. Douglas (ENG) The drummer of "Deathtroyer Trio" metal band who plays on the drum with blast beat. He is the middle who constantly shouts on them for calling him a babyface because of being acting like a child. After Grind returns, he and Thrash gain his new power from fear energy and create a new headquarter on the earth for them. His music genre is Blackgaze with musical elements is Blast Beat. ; :Voiced by - Satoshi Hino (JPN), Brad Venable (ENG) The bassist of "Deathtroyer Trio" metal band who plays on bass with fuzz bass. He is the most cool-headed, but is quite envious. After Grind returns, he and Blackgate gain his new power from fear energy and create a new headquarter on the earth for them. His music genre is Thrash metal with musical elements is Fuzz Bass. Bloodmare X ; :Voiced by - Daisuke Ono (JPN), Jason Liebrecht (ENG) The guitarist and vocalist of "Bloodmare X" metal duo appears as a deputy officer of the DeviPunk. He is a red-haired man who wears lipstick and a leather clothes. He speaks in a very effeminate language and refers to Tsubaki with the suffix "-hime". Only to reveal their intention to make Trivia as their Queen as he and Glam uses the gathered fear energy to turn themselves into android form, now as Bloodmare X-II. The RyuseiRangers restores the Sigma Coords and battle against them but they transforms into two-headed beast form to attack them but they managed to destroy them with RyuseiDaiOh while they ends up slain. His music genre is Doom with musical elements is Dropped tunings. ; :Voiced by - Masaya Matsukaze (JPN), Bobby Thong (ENG) The bassist of "Bloodmare X" metal duo appears as a deputy officer of the DeviPunk. A white-haired young man with a very sharp-tounged and gluttonous personality who likes to eat junk foods or sugary foods, able to gain extra energy through calories system. Only to reveal their intention to make Trivia as their Queen as he and Doom uses the gathered fear energy to turn themselves into android form, now as Bloodmare X-II. The RyuseiRangers restores the Sigma Coords and battle against them but they transforms into two-headed beast form to attack them but they managed to destroy them with RyuseiDaiOh while they ends up slain. His music genre is Glam with musical elements is Bass stack. Grunts ; :A group of underlings that work for the DeviPunk company, wearing black/gray suits with purple gloves and boots and red devil masks. They never speak proper sentences but only say 'unaru!' (唸る! means groan!) and always take orders from either commanders or Fukisokusha. They carry the various weapons to fight RyuseiRangers like daggers, swords, clubs, spears, laser guns or crossbows. ; :An elite soldiers that work for Gohtic and General Nu, later DeviPunk. Similar to DroneCore army, but wearing red suits with white gloves and boots and horned masks. They never speak proper sentences but only say 'umeku!' (呻く! means moan!) and always take orders from either commanders or Fukisokushas or Bloodroids. They carry the various weapons to fight RyuseiRangers like clubs, katana, daggers, morning stars, laser rays or machinegun. Fukisokusha The are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when the victim is exposed to the Harmony of Grief, combining with a nearby item and animal insignias to form a monster that spreads the tune of sadness and grief, causing people to despair. The chant for summoning Fukisokusha is When they are defeated by the RyuseiRangers, they return to the normal and original item while the Saint Cards are arrives and stored inside one of the Brands. Fukisokushas with purple gem and red eyes were introduced in episode 13. These are created after Gothic uses her Nightmare Gem to power up the commanders before they summon the Fukisokusha. Using Blood Gem, the commanders create more powerful Fukisokusha, now known as , to fuel nightmare's energy from people to break Trivia's seal. When the commanders use the bloody red gems, it will makes a dark aura spreaded across milky way that are created by General Nu. All Fukisokusha were named after the Mega Man X's Maverick bosses and were count of animals and objects among influences. * Voiced by - Daisuke Kageura (JPN), Ian Sinclair (ENG) - An eagle/propeller-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It is targeted on Minori Akisato. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. * Voiced by - Hiroki Takahashi (JPN), Richard Epcar (ENG) - A stag/heater-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It is targeted on tennis player Ayato Bando. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. * Voiced by - Kouhei Fukuhara (JPN), J. Michael Tatum (ENG) - A beetle/gravity-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate. It is targeted on Nagisa's manga instructor Togoro Arisugawa. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanKishi. * Voiced by - Atsushi Kousaka (JPN), Bob Carter (ENG) - A bat/chalender-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate. It is targeted on Hiroaki Haruno. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanKishi Mermaid. * Voiced by - Kousuke Echigoya (JPN), Ray Hurd (ENG) - A sponge/wire-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Thrash. It is targeted on Daichi Chitose. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanKishi Eagle. * Voiced by - Takayuki Nakatsukasa (JPN), Eric Cherry (ENG) - A hornet/grenade-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Thrash. It is targeted on Lucas Fuyukichi. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanJuushi. * Voiced by - Takashi Nagasako (JPN), Dave Wittenberg (ENG) - A mandrill/electro monitor-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It is targeted on Jotarou Kanda. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanJuushi Bison. * Voiced by - Masuo Amada (JPN), Andrew Love (ENG) - A firefly/flash camera-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate. It is targeted on the unnamed photograph student member. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanJuushi Tulip. * Voiced by - Aiko Sawada (JPN), Sandy Fox (ENG) - A mushroom/clone-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Thrash. It is targeted on the flower arrangement student member. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanKishi. * Voiced by - Takuya Eguchi (JPN), Daman Mills (ENG) - A tiger/neon-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate. It is targeted on Chiharu Shimotsuki. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. He was later destoryed by SanJuushi. * Voiced by - Kenji Nomura (JPN), Xander Mobus (ENG) - A grizzly bear/drill-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Deathtroyer Trio. It is targeted on all the graduates' dreams. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. * Voiced by - Taketora (JPN), Scott Frerichs (ENG) - A monkey/fire-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Grind to face off Ryusei Red and Ryusei Violet. * Voiced by - Kazuya Nakai (JPN), Marcus D. Stimac (ENG) - A squid/water-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Grind to face off Ryusei Blue and Ryusei Green. * Voiced by - Shigeru Shibuya (JPN), Greg Chun (ENG) - A pegasus/air-themed Fukisokusha monster summoned by Grind to face off Ryusei Yellow and Ryusei Black. * Voiced by - Wataru Takagi (JPN), Justin Cook (ENG) - A dragonfly/copter-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate and Gothic. It is targeted on Otokichi Hoshino. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. He was later destoryed by RyuseiOh. * Voiced by - Mugihito (JPN), R. Bruce Elliott (ENG) - A shark/junk-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate and Gothic. It is targeted on Itsuki Aoshima. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. He was later destoryed by RyuseiOh. * Voiced by - Tetsuharu Ota (JPN), Jason Marnocha (ENG) - An octopus/missile-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Thrash and Gothic. It is targeted on ticket booth owner. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. He was later destoryed by RyuseiOh. * Voiced by - Hideo Ishikawa (JPN), Sonny Strait (ENG) - A turtle/rain-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Thrash and Gothic. It is targeted on Zadina Kurowaki. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. He was later destoryed by RyuseiOh. * Voiced by - Satoma Hiratani (JPN), Tyson Rinehart (ENG) - A giant clam/shield-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate and Gothic. It is targeted on an unnamed art student. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. He was later destoryed by RyuseiOh. * Voiced by - Subaru Kimura (JPN), Orion Acaba (ENG) - A dung beetle/rock-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Thrash and Gothic. It is targeted on Josuke Akisato. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. He was later destoryed by RyuseiOh. * Voiced by - Kousei Isobe (JPN), Vic Mignogna (ENG) - A water flea/ray-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate and Gothic. It is targeted on Hisashi Akisato. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. He was later destoryed by RyuseiOh. * Voiced by - Yuusuke Shirai (JPN), Matthew Mercer (ENG) - A wolf/blizzard-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Gothic alongside Blaze Heatnix. It is targeted on the people in Amanogawa City. He is defeated by Shooting Star Spark. * Voiced by - Shinichiro Miki (JPN), Kyle Hebert (ENG) - A phoenix/blaze-themed Nightmare Fukisokusha monster summoned by Gothic alongside Blizzard Wolfang. It is targeted on the people in Amanogawa City. He is defeated by Ryusei Muse. * Voiced by - Taketora (JPN), Greg Ayres (ENG) - A sunflower/optical-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by the Deathtroyer Trio. It is targeted on Hideo Kakuma. He is defeated by Meteor Burst Nova. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaiOh. * Voiced by - Tomokazu Sugita (JPN), Sean Schemmel (ENG) - A crow/boomerang-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It is targeted on Jousuke Akisato. He is defeated by Meteor Burst Nova. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaiOh. * Voiced by - Itaru Yamamoto (JPN), Chris Jai Alex (ENG) - A giant panda/bamboo-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It is targeted on Shou Amazaki and Megu Watanuki. He is defeated by Meteor Burst Nova. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaiOh. * Voiced by - Kouichi Yamadera (JPN), Jason Douglas (ENG) - A flying fish/naginata-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by Thrash. It is targeted on Asuna Yuuki. He is defeated by Meteor Burst Nova. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaiOh. * , Banishingu Gangarun?)Voiced by - Ikumi Nakagami (JPN), Kate Bristol (ENG) - A kangaroo/boxer-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It is targeted on people in the park. He is defeated by Meteor Burst Nova. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaiOh. * Voiced by - Kouzou Mito (JPN), Chuck Huber (ENG) - A mantis/katana-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by Thrash. It is targeted on Masao Harukawa. He is defeated by Meteor Burst Nova. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaiOh. * Voiced by - Kouzou Mito (JPN), Clifford Chapin (ENG) - A rooster/volcano-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by Blackgate. It is targeted on unnamed student. He is defeated by Meteor Burst Nova. * Voiced by - Tessho Genda (JPN), Imari Williams (ENG) - A gorilla/stone-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by Grind. It is targeted on Chris' classmate, Satsuki Kumokaze. He is defeated by Super Galaxy Enneagram Pulse. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaikyuOh. * Voiced by - Natsumi Fujiwara (JPN), Tabitha Ray (ENG) - A jellyfish/bolt-themed ShinFukisokusha monster summoned by the Deathtroyer Trio. It is targeted on Sanae Amemiya. He is defeated by Super Galaxy Enneagram Pulse. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaikyuOh. * Voiced by - Issei Futamata (JPN), Sean Schemmel (ENG) - A peacock/cyber-themed MaFukisokusha monster created by Niewial summoned by the Deathtroyer Trio. It is targeted on Nagareboshi Academy students. He is defeated by Super Galaxy Enneagram Pulse. He was later destoryed by RyuseiDaikyuOh. Bloodroid The are the series' second monsters of the week. They are created by Bloodmare X when the victim is exposed to the Harmony of Terror, combining with a nearby item and animal insignias to form a monster that spreads the tune of fear and terror, causing people to scream in fright and horror. The chant for summoning Bloodroids is Like Fukisokusha, when they are defeated by the RyuseiRangers, they return to the normal and original item while the Saint Cards are arrives and stored inside one of the Brands. All Bloodroids's names were modeled and pay a homage to the Mega Man ZX's Pseudoroid bosses and were count of animals and objects among influences. * Voiced by - Takashi Matsuyama (JPN), Nick Landis (ENG) - A lion/fire-themed Bloodroid monster summoned by Doom and Glam. It is targeted on the painter Ichiro Natsumura. He is defeated by the RyuseiLunarious. He later was destroyed by GingaShin. * Voiced by - Reiou Tsuchida (JPN), Armen Taylor (ENG) - A mole/heat-themed Bloodroid monster summoned by Doom. It is targeted on the pianist Nanami Nagareboshi. He is defeated by the RyuseiLunarious. He later was destroyed by GingaShin. * Voiced by - Masakazu Nishida (JPN), Khoi Dao (ENG) - A horseshoe crab/ice-themed Bloodroid monster summoned by Glam. It is targeted on the unnamed photograph club member. He is defeated by the RyuseiLunarious. He later was destroyed by GingaShin. * Voiced by - Naofumi Ikemoto (JPN), Justin Cook (ENG) - A mandrill/ring-themed Bloodroid monster summoned by Doom and Glam. It is targeted on the festival stalls owners. He is defeated by the RyuseiLunarious. He later was destroyed by GingaShin. * Voiced by - Kenji Nomura (JPN), Christopher Sabat (ENG) - A gazalle/flamethrower-themed Bloodroid monster summoned by Doom and Glam. It is targeted on Reito Dezaki. He is defeated by the RyuseiLunarious. He later was destroyed by GingaShin. * Voiced by - Kiyomi Asai (JPN), Brina Palencia (ENG) - A anglerfish/freeze-themed Bloodroid monster summoned by Doom. It is targeted on Yusaku Shijima. She is defeated by the RyuseiLunarious. She later was destroyed by GingaShin. * Voiced by - Miho Hino (Argoyle) and Ayaka Fukuhara (Ugoyle) (JPN), Kara Edwards (Argoyle) and Colleen Villard (Ugoyle) (ENG) - A two halves of shisa-themed Bloodroid summoned by Glam. It is targeted on Masaru and Wataru Akashiro. They are defeated by the RyuseiRangerss. They later are destroyed by RyuseiOh and GingaShin. * Voiced by - Mari Adachi (JPN), Jamie Marchi (ENG) - A queen bee/grenades-themed Bloodroid summoned by Doom and Glam. It is targeted on Nausicaa. She is defeated by the RyuseiRangerss. She later was destroyed by RyuseiOh and GingaShin II. Supporting Characters Friends ; :Voiced by - Kouji Yusa (JPN), Ian Sinclair (ENG) Daisuke's assisant and Meteorstars' manager. ; :Voiced by - Junpei Morita (JPN), Dameon Clarke (ENG) Owner of GINGA Agency who knows about Meteorstars' secret identites as the RyuseiRanger. ; :Voiced by - Natsumi Fujiwara (JPN), Tabitha Ray (ENG) A boy who wondering in hospital when his mother giving the birth to the second baby. ; :Voiced by - Afumi Hashi (JPN), Jad Saxton (ENG) Reito's older cousin who works at a local hospital as an obstetrician. ; :Voiced by - Yamato Kinjo (JPN), Tyler Galindo (ENG) An owner of Morning Star Café that the Kurowaki family works with him. ; :Voiced by - Sakurako Okubo (JPN), Alex Moore (ENG) A waitress worked at Morning Star Café owned by the Kurowaki family. She meets Tsubaki and her friends at the cafe when they help a lost child finding her parent. ; :Voiced by - Satomi Sato (JPN), Trina Nishimura (ENG) A famous ballerina and marine biology student. Classmates ; :Voiced by - Arisa Ogasawara (JPN), Amanda C. Miller (ENG) A second year student who is Tsubaki's roommate and friend. She is an actress and also a drama writer. ; :Voiced by - Aimi Terakawa (JPN), Erica Lindbeck (ENG) A second year student who is Tsubaki's classmate and also friend. She is a junior model and dream to become a famous model. ; :Voiced by - Tsurugi Watabe (JPN), Howard Wang (ENG) A student council president of Nagareboshi Academy who is the famous actor and rival of Ray. ; :Voiced by - Haruki Ishiya (JPN), Alex Organ (ENG) A student council vice-president of the academy. He is a baker and dream to open his own bakery. ; :Voiced by - Gakuto Kajiwara (JPN), Sean Chiplock (ENG) A student council secretary of the academy who is the painter. ; :Voiced by - Hiroyuki Yoshino (JPN), Joel McDonald (ENG) Daisuke's classmate who often picked on and teases Tsubaki, despite stopping her from violence because Daisuke refuse to hurting his friend. He is a passionate member of the karate club. ; :Voiced by - Junya Ikeda (JPN), Kiba Walker (ENG) Nagisa and Chris's classmate, who is the cellist. He's known Chris since middle school, and it seems they used to hang out a lot back then. ; :Voiced by - Takuma Nakatsuka (JPN), Alejandro Saab (ENG) A Tennis player and Tsubaki's classmate and partner who shown to been together for training on tennis playing. ; :Voiced by - Natsuki Hanae (JPN), Christopher Hackney (ENG) An archer and the third year student who's try to do his best with his classmate Jun. He seems to help him at tea house in most of time. ; :Voiced by - Hikaru Akao (JPN), Shanae'a Moore (ENG) The friendly and aspired third year student, daughter of Principal Nagareboshi and the pianist who playing Piano Sonata that inspired Beethoven. ; :Voiced by - Reiou Tsuchida (JPN), Joe Zieja (ENG) A second year student who is the anthropologist. He aspires to become a gynecologist and childbirth like his cousin to help mothers giving birth. ; :Voiced by - Shou Nogami (JPN), Aaron Dismuke (ENG) Tsubaki's classmate and member of photographer club along with Ginta. Staffs ; :Voiced by - Rikiya Koyama (JPN), Mark Stoddard (ENG) The principal of Nagareboshi Academy. He is solely responsible for picking the members of the Nagareboshi Stardom Festa Committee. He also is responsible for choosing who comes into, stays, and/or leaves the Nagareboshi Academy. ; :Voiced by - Tetsuya Iwanaga (JPN), Keith Silverstein (ENG) Tsubaki's homeroom teacher. When he was a student at Nagareboshi Academy, he participated in the Cultural Activities with Sumire Hiragi and Masaru Akashiro. ; :Voiced by - Chinami Nishimura (JPN), Cynthia Cranz (ENG) Tsubaki and Chris's home economic teacher. ; :Voiced by - Akemi Kanda (JPN), Monica Rial (ENG) Izumi's ballet instructor. ; :Voiced by - Ryuichi Kijima (JPN), Clifford Chapin (ENG) Nagisa's manga instructor. He also mangaka. ; :Voiced by - Hidenori Takahashi (JPN), Marcus D. Stimac (ENG) Ray's drama instructor. ; :Voiced by - Kaya Matsutani (JPN), Jennifer Seman (ENG) Chris' handicraft instructor. ; :Voiced by - Shinya Hamazoe (JPN), Derick Snow (ENG) Jun's tea ceremony and flower arrangement instructor. ; :Voiced by - Kenji Takahashi (JPN), David Wald (ENG) Daisuke's music instructor, who also works as a musical instruments repair man. He has built many instruments, and gifted Tsubaki one. Top Designers ; / :Voiced by - Toshiyuki Toyonaga (JPN), Michael Yurchak (ENG) Nagareboshi Academy's janitor and Tsubaki's friend. During episode 29, it is revealed that Mukuro is Phemius, the legendary poet and Nestor's brother, who has kept watch over actions between RyuseiRangers and enemies. He loves Nausicaa, his fiancee, very much and tends to gush with love when she is mentioned. He once the HolyStar Robot fought against Queen Trivia and managed to seal her away in the milky way, and has since been working on the organ which can produce demon voices should she awaken again. ; / :Voiced by - Kazuyuki Okitsu (JPN), Ian Ferguson (ENG) Princess Ribbon's top designer and Tsubaki's companion. Eros assumes a human form of Eisuke Aigasaki, a sweet and gentle young man who always care of everyone and often given Tsubaki a good advices to complete the certain task. He seems to have a feel for Tsubaki, but completely changed when he finds out that she fell in love for Daisuke and remains just friend. His symbols are heart and ribbon, and can transform into space shuttle. ; / :Voiced by - Katsuyuki Konishi (JPN), Tyson Rinehart (ENG) Sichuan Charming's top designer and Daisuke's companion. Inferno assumes a human form of Ryukichi Hattori, a sharp-tounged young man who speaks in Kansai dialect and often playing on electronic guitar whenever Daisuke sings. His symbols are dragon and fire, and can transform into fire truck. ; / :Voiced by - Sho Sudou (JPN), Justin Cook (ENG) Serendipity Sailor's top designer and Izumi's companion. Ocean assumes a human form of Toshito Umimaki, a brainy young man who loves books and often searching for weakness, finding Saint Cards and creating brand-new fashions. His symbols are water and helm, and can transform into submarine. ; / :Voiced by - Yuya Asato (JPN), Ethan Gallardo (ENG) Glitter de Peace's top designer and Nagisa's companion. Thundar assumes a human form of Raiki Kimura, a fun-loving painter who interesting in gallery and teaching all students how to draw. He start to interest with Nagisa's manga drawing and become the friend with him. His symbols are mosaic and star, and can transform into multirole combat aircraft. ; / :Voiced by - Yuuki Fujiwara (JPN), Ricco Fajardo (ENG) Spice Galaxy's top designer and Ray's companion. Fauna assumes a human form of Fumiya Chimaki, a sexy famous actor and Ray's teacher who teach him about anything about J-drama and Hollywood. He want to be with him for stunt double on tokusatsu films. His symbols are butterfly and spices, and can transform into glider. ; / :Voiced by - Michael Shitanda (JPN), Justin Doran (ENG) Octagon Onyx's top designer and Chris's companion. Time assumes a human form of Alan Tokinomiya, an aspiring disc jockey and sculptor who tried to cheer up Chris to keep sculpting, but after Chris failed for the last time, Time gives him a lion as souvenir and the two become the close friends. His symbols are clockworks and octagon, and can transform into driller. ; / :Voiced by - Hidehiro Kikuchi (JPN), Dalton Tindall (ENG) Le Fleuriste's top designer and Jun's companion. Fleur assumes a human form of Dan Hanamiki, a handsome tea ceremony host who's looking for one day to shows everyone's hearts. He seems to fall in love for Minori, Jun's cousin, and often having an awkwarding date. His symbols are roses and maple leaves, and can transform into racing car. ; / :Voiced by - Tsuguo Mogami (JPN), Marc Thompson (ENG) Solaris Sangria's top designer and Kinjo's companion. Soare assumes a human form of Yuu Nichibotsu, a bandmaster who enjoy music to bring everyone's happiness to their live. He considering Kinjo as the "Golden King" for playing on trumpet and is looking for one day to become the bandmaster of the brass band of the Planet Odyssey. His symbols are sun and chains, and can transform into military tank. ; / :Voiced by - Hiroyuki Kagura (JPN), Ben Diskin (ENG) Eastern Lunar's top designer and Ginta's companion. Fengari assumes a human form of Mizuki Ozaki, a professional model who desire to become the magazine cover boy to attracts female fans. He considering Ginta as the "Silver Prince" for his skillful photography and dreaming to become the fashion designer of the Planet Odyssey. His symbols are moon and feathers, and can transform into military halicopter. Families ; :Voiced by - Masaki Terasoma (JPN), Brian Beacock (ENG) Tsubaki's father and Sumire's husband. The producer of the predecessor unit Meteorstars who specialized in guitarist and died alongside his wife in an accident when Tsubaki was a child. He is a world-renowned Künstler and an alumnus of Nagareboshi Academy. ; :Voiced by - Sayaka Ohara (JPN), Jessica Straus (ENG) Tsubaki's mother and Ryotarou's wife who specialized in songwriting and died alongside her husband in an accident when Tsubaki was a child. She is a world-renowned Künstler and an alumna of Nagareboshi Academy. ; :Voiced by - Yukitoshi Hori (JPN), Kent Williams (ENG) Daisuke's father and chairman of business company, Akashiro Konzern. In the past, he hold his rivalry with Ryotarou Hiragi, Tsubaki's father, due for being better than him and responsible for avoiding physical violence after his sons beating up the punks. ; :Voiced by - Kenta Miyake (JPN), Doug Erholtz (ENG) Daisuke's oldest brother and retired idol. When he was a student at Nagareboshi Academy, he participated in the Cultural Session with Ryoutarou Hiragi, Sumire Hiragi and Yusaku Shijima. He is a trustee of the school. ; :Voiced by - Jun Fukuyama (JPN), Aaron Roberts (ENG) Daisuke's older brother. He is a trustee of the school. ; :Voiced by - Takashi Ohara (JPN), Jason Griffith (ENG) Izumi's older brother, who owns and manages Aoshima Seaside Resort, he's the former ballet dancer and heir of the Aoshima family who graduated from Nagareboshi Academy before his younger brother enrolled. He dreams of becoming respectful person towards other peoples. ; :Voiced by - Tohru Ohkawa (JPN), Mike McFarland (ENG) Father to the Aoshima siblings, who is the president of Aoshima Group. ; :Voiced by - Yuko Minaguchi (JPN), Katelyn Gault (ENG) Izumi's mother. ; :Voiced by - Yuki Matsuoka (JPN), Mina Jetoi (ENG) Nagisa's mother, who works as a fashion designer. ; :Voiced by - Kentarou Kumagai (JPN), Nazeeh Tarsha (ENG) Nagisa's older cousin who is also a manga artist. ; :Voiced by - Yoshimitsu Shimoyama (JPN), Patrick Seitz (ENG) Nagisa's late father. He was the famous manga artist who teach him how to become like him. ; :Voiced by - Tomoaki Maeno (JPN), Todd Haberkorn (ENG) Ray's younger twin brother and also an actor. His brother inspired him to be like their late mother. Despite his appearance similar to Ray, Hisashi is the Nagareboshi Academy's alumnus. ; :Voiced by - Toshihiko Seki (JPN), John Swasey (ENG) Ray and Hisashi's father who's the director of many action/drama films with tokusatsu themes. He's is the Nagareboshi Academy's alumnus. ; :Voiced by - Tetsu Inada (JPN), Kent Williams (ENG) Chris' father, who is a Japanese, an interpreter and owner of Morning Star Cafe. ; :Voiced by - Sayaka Aoki (JPN), Tara Platt (ENG) Chris' mother, who is an African-American and a cook of Morning Star Cafe. ; , , , , :Voiced by - Yu Kobayashi, Suzuko Mimori, Shiho Kokido, Akari Kageyama, Megumi Han (JPN), Rachel Robinson, Juliet Simmons, Marianne Miller, Allegra Clark, Kira Buckland (ENG) Chris' siblings. ; :Voiced by - Houchu Ohtsuka (JPN), Greg Dulcie (ENG) Chris' grandfather who's the a professional sculptor. ; :Voiced by - Yuusuke Kobayashi (JPN), Ian Moore (ENG) Jun's older brother, who is an archry expert. ; :Voiced by - Haruka Shiraishi (JPN), Debora Rabbai (ENG) Jun's younger sister. and he first year student, who has failed the tea ceremony host test and she must retake to be like her brother. ; :Voiced by - Akio Ohtsuka (JPN), Jeremy Schwartz (ENG) Jun's father, who's the master of tea ceremony. Movie Characters ; :Voiced by - Ikue Ohtani (JPN), Brianna Knickerbocker (ENG) Son of Odin and Frigg. He was birthed for the sole purpose of avenging Odin's death at Fenrir's hand. He's only survivor of the village's massacre. ; :Voiced by - Keiko Kitagawa (JPN), Kaya Scodelario (ENG) The goddess of love and death. She gives Tsubaki and the RyuseiRangers a request to find the Seven-Colored Feathers in order to reviving people in the village. She also possesses a cloak of falcon feathers. ; :Voiced by - Takeshi Kusao (JPN), Austin Tindle (ENG) A serpent-like being and the primary antagonist of the movie. After he loss to the former Gladiators team AceStriker, his body was found by his brother, Fenrir, and is taking to hidden base to restore his strength. Jormungandr has gained new power to perform his super strength weapon, using his hair as a whip and able to shoot the array of the dark energy blasts. ; :Voiced by - Takuya Eguchi (JPN), Kaiji Tang (ENG) A vicious wolf-like being, brother of Jormungandr and the main antagonist of the movie. Evently was an elite general of DeviPunk who found and restores his brother to give him a new power to defeat the RyuseiRangers. He was responsible for the village's massacres to obtain the colored feathers for evil's purpose. However, Fenrir is even stronger than Jormungandr and revealing his true motives of his agenda. He is based on the wolf in Norse mythology and son of Loki. Category:Characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters